In the manufacture process of the liquid crystal panel, it is required to cut the entire substrate to divide the liquid crystal panel which meets the design dimension. All the respective liquid crystal panels to be formed on the substrate have alignment marks. The CCD (Charge Coupled Device) identifies the alignment marks and generates the cutting control information. The knife cuts according to the cutting control information. The cut part but with the knife is the waste material. In prior art, in the same cutting direction (such as in the longitudinal direction or in the transverse direction), after the knife accomplishes the first cutting, the station needs to transports the substrate forward to the position where the CCD can scan it. Then, the CCD identifies the second set of the alignment marks one more time to control the knife to continue the second cutting. Therefore, it results in that the process procedure is more, and the cutting efficiency is lowered.